


Out of this World

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve breaks Danny a little bit. In the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of this World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 18. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [In For It](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/35861.html).

So, Steve is into the vibrator. Like, _really_ into it. As in, he's used it when masturbating probably six out of the last seven days, despite the fact that Danny's been over at his house for most of those as well. He'd thought of bringing it up to Danny again, asking if he wants to give it a go, but Danny knows that he has the thing, knows what Steve intended to use it for, so surely if he wanted to, he'd just say something, right?

Steve continues to assume so until Danny sees him cleaning up afterward one day and just can't seem to stop staring. And then Steve remembers that Danny's been going one of two ways with these things: he either doesn't want to bring it up at all, or he just goes straight for what he wants and drags Steve along for the ride. Either way, he probably _isn't_ going to just tell Steve what he wants, which yeah, definitely includes this.

Steve's naked and satisfied, but that doesn't matter in the slightest, not when he has Danny looking at Steve like he wants to pounce but is in the process of talking himself out of it. Steve turns away from the sink and stalks toward Danny, vibrator in hand. "Welcome home, Danno. You are overdressed."

Danny takes a step back, like he's not sure what to do with Steve. It takes Steve a second to realize it's because _he's_ not hard, and apparently Danny thinks that means sex is out of the question. Steve is totally prepared to show Danny just how wrong he is, because how can he...has no one tried to get him off when they're not ready to go as well? It isn't a serious thought at first, but then, Steve wonders. Probably there haven't been many others trying to get him off lately at all, let alone just to get _him_ off. That's a real tragedy, and one which Steve intends to correct immediately.

He tackles Danny's buttons with gusto, and Danny's hand brushes against his dick a handful of times before Steve gets that he's doing it on purpose. Maybe he's trying to get something going there, or maybe he's just getting the lay of the land, but Steve doesn't really care, either way. It feels good, and he's happy to let Danny do whatever he wants here. Danny's been far too selfless in this whole thing, giving whenever and whatever Steve asks him to, and this is Steve's chance to give some of that back to him.

Once Danny is naked, Steve can't help running his hands everywhere within reach. He skims them over Danny's shoulders and down his arms. Across his chest and down his belly, slowing once he hits the trail of hair leading down to Danny's cock. He looks Danny in the eye, makes sure he's not overstepping any bounds here, but Danny looks like he doesn't mind at all, so Steve slides his hand down and takes Danny's cock in hand. It's still soft, but Steve doesn't let that bother him; he'd known it was likely. He steers Danny toward the bed and gets him lying down before sitting between Danny's slightly spread legs and considering how he wants to play this.

Danny shifts impatiently, and when his dick flops a little with the movement, suddenly all Steve can think about is having it in his mouth. That might work well, actually. Without giving Danny any indication of what he's doing, Steve leans forward and sucks Danny in. Danny arches his back and grabs Steve's head, which is a gratifying enough reaction that Steve keeps at it. It's kind of strange, though, trying to suck off a guy who's not hard; Danny doesn't have anything to be ashamed of in the size department, but he's not exactly a mouthful when he's soft. Truth be told, it's weirdly hot doing this, and Steve has no plans to stop anytime soon.

Luckily, he'd left the lube lying out on the bed earlier, so all he has to do is dig around in the sheets for a second to find it. He slicks his fingers up and puts one against Danny's hole, giving him a chance to object. When all it does is cause Danny to shove into his mouth harder, Steve pushes his finger in, and it surprises a groan out of him when Danny's cock hardens a little bit in his mouth.

He almost certainly doesn't take as long in preparing Danny as he probably should, but how is he supposed to go slowly when he can feel Danny getting hard from this, from what _Steve_ is doing? He gets no complaints, at any rate, so Steve doesn't worry too much when he starts sliding the vibrator into Danny. Danny's actually most of the way hard by that point, and when Steve turns the thing on, he's rewarded with a drop of pre-come.

Normally, he's not a fan of the taste (and if he's being honest, he still isn't, really), but given what it signifies...well, Steve would happily drink a whole fucking glass of it if it was because Danny _came_. He shoves the vibrator in a little harder, trying to angle it as best he can to hit Danny's prostate, because this could be it, this could be fucking _it_.

Danny lets out a noise that makes him sound like he's dying, but Steve doesn't care, not even if the neighbors can hear it, because Danny is actually coming, and _he did that_. Steve isn't hard (because let's face it, he's just not young enough anymore to get it up again that quickly), but he doesn't even care, still feels like he just won the lottery.

Danny pushes him away then, probably too sensitive, and Steve pulls the vibrator out of him, too. Danny looks pretty much completely debauched, but also more relaxed than Steve has ever seen him, and duh, there's probably a _reason_ the guy is perpetually tense. Steve wonders if Danny feels this good when the tables are turned and it's him making Steve come. Maybe not in quite the same way, given Danny's issue, but man, if he even feels a fraction of this, Steve can see why he doesn't mind doing it even if he can't get off.

Steve crawls up the bed and finds Danny already passed out, which sounds pretty good to him right now. He throws an arm over Danny's chest and settles in with a smile.


End file.
